The estrogen hormones, estrone and estradiol, are involved in many physiological processes. The formation of these steroids is regulated by a number of enzymes. The enzyme aromatase is the rate limiting enzyme in the nonreversible conversion of the androgen hormones, testosterone and androstenedione, to the estrogen hormones, estradiol and estrone. Compounds which are aromatase inhibitors can thus regulate or inhibit androgen to estrogen conversion, and have therapeutic utility in treating clinical conditions potentiated by the presence of estrogens.